Ice and Iron
by EmbersSpark
Summary: TonyxLoki M for a reason!  Tony finds himself attracted to a certain Norse god, wonder where this will go.  One shots for Tony and his new family and their adventures!
1. Coffee and fondue

A/N: Rokkins requested something and I couldn't possibly cram everything into one thing so I cut it into three parts! Loki arrives on earth before Thor's return, he catches the attention of one Tony Stark. I'm pretty sure you all know where this will go.

* * *

Tony waved Happy away as he stepped into the coffee shop, fully capable of opening the doors himself. He gave the baristas a wink and a smile after ordering his drink, giving them all a nice tip and a few autographs. Tony leaned against the counter and scanned the room, checking out the occupants. The usual mostly, aside from a raven haired male in the corner. He observed the man, he was flipping through a book, his chin resting in his palm as he read. Tony turned to the barista and asked what he had ordered, requesting another one. He waved Happy out the door before he grabbed to two drinks and approached the man.

Loki was bored with his book. Oh how he longed for his collection back ho- No, Asgard was no longer his home. His brooding was interrupted as someone approached his table. He looked up into the face of a familiar man, though only from images. This was the genius and playboy Anthony Stark, judging by the looks of the ladies in the room. He noticed the man holding two drinks and he raised an eye brow.

"Mister Stark, how could I possibly help you?"

"I was just curious if you wouldn't mind me joining you. There aren't any seats left."

Loki looked around, sure enough every seat was taken. He motioned for the man to have a seat and blinked as one of the steaming cups was set in front of him.

"What is this?"

"Another of your order, as a thank you."

Tony gave him a smile, turning on a bit of his charm. He took a sip of his coffee and looked the other man over, he looked early to mid thirties and had good taste judging by his suit.

"So what might your name be?"

"Loki."

"Loki? Like the god?"

"The very same."

"Well then Loki. Perhaps you would allow me to take you out to dinner some time?"

"I, like everyone else know about your _conquests_ and I have no need to become one of those. So you may take the tea back and be on your way."

"I never said anything about that. Just dinner, that's all I want."

"And suppose I say yes, you are not exactly subtle. I am not fond of flashyness."

"There will be no press and no insane groups of fans."

Loki sighed and looked over the other man, black painted nails tapping on the side of his cup. This would prove entertaining for at least a short amount of time. He stood and reached into his coat, pulling out a simple business card before handing it to the man.

"I accept your offer Mister Stark. Please contact me when you are ready to take me out."

He took the free cup of tea and strolled out of the shop, vanishing in a cloud of smoke as soon as he was out of sight.

===================Two Weeks Later.========================

Loki looked down at the paper with the address again before looking at the building in front of him. It appeared closed. Sighing at the possibility of being stood up he walked up to the door and pulled it open. He walked into the building and looked around, eyeing the expensive decorating. A hostess came from down a nearby hall, greeting him with a smile.

"You must be Mister Stark's guest. If you'd like to follow me I can take you to your room."

Room? Loki nodded and followed the girl back down the hall and through a door way, entering into a private room. There was a small table set up in the center with a bar on one of the walls. Anthony stark was standing behind one of the chairs, dressed in a simple grey suit and a blue tie. Loki turned and gave the hostess a thank you and a smile before she left, turning after words to admire his 'date.'

"Mister Stark I must say that you clean up nicely."

"Please, call me Tony. I hope this isn't to much, I remember what you said about not liking anything flashy."

"This is fine. I simply do not like to draw attention to myself."

Tony nodded and pulled out a chair, sliding it in a bit after Loki took a seat. He couldn't believe that he was actually nervous about this date. He was Tony Stark, the one everyone wanted. Except for this man, he seemed to be curious, nothing more. He took his own seat and looked over the table before them. Fondue. For some odd reason the idea just stuck out to him. Tony smiled at the god.

"Have you ever had fondue before?"

"Fondue?" the word felt odd on Loki's tongue.

"Well basically we cook what we want. Pork, beef, chicken, fish, and even tofu."

He pointing to each with the small spear, dunking a piece of beef into the pot filled boiling water. While it cooked he pointed to the second pot and a plate filled with breads and fruits.

"This one is just a cheese blend. Though you don't have to cook these."

Loki raised an eyebrow and stabbed a piece of apple before dipping a small piece into the cheese, blowing on it before taking a bite. He nodded, impressed. Who would have thought that the two would compliment the other so well.

The evening continued like that, Tony giving him new foods and combinations to try. Not to mention the different wines. He found that he cared more for the fruits more than the meats, though they were still good, and he favored the sweet wines.

By the time they had received desert Loki was feeling quite good, the wine having dulled most of his worries and such. Tony had ordered a simple chocolate, the accompanying plate filled with cookies, cake, marshmallows, and strawberries. He had enough to drink to confess his identity.

"I am a god."

Tony raised an eyebrow at his date. The wine had obviously helped loosen him up.

"Is that so?"

"Of course, though you do not believe me."

"Perhaps you should convince me then."

"I am loki, adoptive son of Odin. There are multiple tales of my trickery and macick."

Tony put his face in his hands, he always found the crazies. He met Loki's eye.

"So you're a god. Prove it."

Loki chuckled and shifted, taking on the form of his female persona lady loki. A smirk fell onto her black painted lips at Tony's eyes widened.

"So now you believe, but still stay skeptical."

Loki vanished in a cloud of black smoke and appeared behind Tony. She ran her hand through his hair, chuckling as he jumped. She returned to her seat and sat down.

"I asked a god out on a date…That's a first."

"You seem quite accepting of this."

"It isn't too odd if you don't over think it."

Loki nodded and changed back to his male body, straightening out his suit. This mortal was very entertaining, perhaps he would keep him around for a while. But for now, it was time he took his leave.

Tony's heart sank as the god vanished again, speeding up as his lap was suddenly filled with said god. He made a small noise as loki gently kissed him, keeping it slow and torturous. A shiver moved through his body as he felt cool breath across his neck.

"I enjoyed this evening mister stark. You may call upon me again is you so wish."

With that Loki vanished again, sadly staying gone.


	2. Pregnancy and Parents

A/N: This is Part 2 in a 3 Part little set. Up next, Thor finds his long lost brother, family and all. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Six months later.

Loki sighed and nudged his boyfriend with his foot again.

"Get up. Laying there isn't going to change any of this."

Tony stayed face down on the floor grumbling, which Loki could somehow understand.

"It's your fault for not being cautious."

Tony sat up and looked up at the god.

"My fault? How the hell was I supposed to know that you could get pregnant?"

Loki gave a sigh and sat down next to the mortal, snuggling against him.

"If you do not want this child then tell me. I will understand and I'm sure I can make my own way now."

"What? No. You are not leaving so don't even think about it, I'm just shocked. I need to process this."

He leaned over and kissed the god on the head, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"We'll get through this."

Six months later

"Anthony."

Tony turned away from the fridge, raising an eyebrow in question. He watched Loki walk into the kitchen, his usual grace aside from the bulge in his midsection. Loki had explained that his pregnancy was the same as a mortal's give or take a few months…And the fact that he was male. He had given up on that inner thought battle a while ago. Tony stayed silent as Loki crossed to him, dropping a head on Tony's shoulder while a hand rested on his stomach. He was used to Loki being like this now. These were the days that Tony saw how much he was really needed. He shut the fridge and gently steered the god into the living room, pulling him into his lap as they sat on the couch.

Loki shifted down and rested his head under Tony's chin, one hand clutching the mortal's shirt. He felt like he was drowning. What would the people from Asgard say about this? He had already blocked himself from Hemidal, keeping up the charade of his death. The more he thought about it though, the more he realized how happy he had become. He no longer had to please his fake father, or live in his brother's shadow. Sure his situation was a bit difficult, but at least the father was human. Loki felt a twinge in his heart though ignored it. He would not ruin his mood by thinking up his feelings. He hated pregnancy.

One Month Later.

Loki panted, the sexual tension getting to him. It was a good thing Tony had such a high libido. In these last few weeks his sexual urges seemed to have tripled. When Tony wasn't doing something for work or saving the world he was usually off fucking Loki on some surface in the house. Though the only complaint they had was the lack of position variety. Loki's stomach had swelled so far from his once slim body that they could only safely accomplish a few positions.

"Stark if you do not start fucking me soon, I promise that bad things will happen."

Tony chuckled against Loki's neck. They were spooning in bed, the god shifting against him wantonly. He gave a groan as Loki twisted his hips, rubbing against Tony's hardened flesh. They had decided a week or two that there was no point in wearing clothes to bed, especially when Loki literally ripped them off. Loki had said that the sexual desire would increase as the term grew shorter. They were literally going at it like rabbits, and he had no complaints what so ever. He reached behind him into the drawer and grabbed the lube, quickly coating two fingers. He wrapped an arm under Loki's pregnant stomach and pulled him closer before pushing them into the god. Heat pooled in his stomach as Loki groaned and pushed back on the fingers, fucking himself on them.

"Anthony there is no need for the preparation. Take me now!"

Loki panted as the fingers left him, leaving him empty and whimpering. He felt Tony moved closer, hissing a breath as he pushed his way into the tight heat. He pressed back, a groan falling from his lips as he was fully filled. Tony's head rest in the crook of Loki's neck, kissing and biting at the skin. Loki moved his hips again, causing delicious friction.

"Anthony Stark, you better start moving before one of us gets hurt. I will take control if I need to."

Tony chuckled and pulled out before slowly pushing back in.

"You do realize that this is what got us into this situation in the first place."

Loki responded by grabbing a fist full of hair and crashing their mouths together in a sloppy kiss.

"I honestly don't care anymore. What I do care about though, is you fucking me."

Tony groaned and gave a hard thrust, adding more force as they began to move in a rhythm. Loki's hand stayed in his hair, giving a hard tug whenever his prostate was hit.

Loki was already about to come, the sensitivity heightened by his current biological state. He felt Tony reach around to grasp his cock, fully expecting him to help him over the edge. He felt the hand tighten around the base, restricting anymore rising fluid. Loki began to see white spots as the buildup increased, his orgasm being prevented. His nails dug into Tony's scalp before he was finally allowed to come, his back arching as he saw white. He felt Tony give a shudder behind him and he felt the warm fluid fill him.

Tony pulled out, causing them both to hiss. He retrieved a warm wet cloth from the bathroom and began cleaning Loki up, grinning at the god's dazed expression. He quickly crawled back into bed, pulling Loki against him. Loki was asleep within a few moments, his breathing deep and even. Tony moved as close as he could, an arm wrapped around Loki as he dozed off.

A few months later.

Tony leaned over and brushed Loki's hair back from his sweaty face, he gave him a small kiss. It was amazing how quickly he had shifted back from his lady form, he looked exhausted. Not surprising seeing as how he had just given birth their beautiful daughter. He glanced at his private doctor, one who was paid well enough to keep quiet about anything. They had had her delivered in one of the many guest rooms, Loki insisting that he needed no hospital. Tony smiled down baby in his arms. She was tiny, with a full head of glossy black hair, and her eyes an exact mixture of her parents'. She was perfect.

Loki gave a sleepy smile as he watched the two, his body was back to normal but still quite sore. He gave a tired chuckle as he looked at the doctor, that poor man must be quite confused by now. Tony handed him their daughter, and a smile crossed his face as he watched the man act like he was handling rare china. He smiled up at the man before looking down at the tiny girl. She yawned and snuggled down in her blankets. He looked up as Tony chuckled.

"What do you think mom? I think we made a pretty cute kid."

"I think she needs a name. Dad."

"Think of some things while I go put her in her crib, I'll be right back for you."

Tony gently took his daughter back. His daughter. He liked it, but he was going to have to get used to it. He carried her to his room and put her in her crib, making sure she stayed asleep before he returned to Loki. He slid an arm under his knees and behind his back before lifting him gently, walking slowly back to the bedroom before laying him under the covers. Tony crawled in on the other side, pulling Loki against his chest.

"Any ideas?"

"How about after your mother and your last name? I feel my name would not do well for her."

"No, you get to decide too. She's as much mine as she is yours. What about your mother?"

"I-I'm afraid I never knew my own mother. My adoptive mother was wonderful. Her name was Frigga"

"Frigga? That could be her middle name if you'd like. "

"Maria Frigga Stark. It suits her."

Loki smiled and leaned his head against the mortal's chest, listening to the heart beat and the hum of the reactor. This mortal was growing on him, very quickly at that. He heard Maria start to stir and me moved to get up before Tony stopped him, pushing him lightly onto the pillows. He watched as he picked up their daughter and got a bottle from some contraption of his.

Tony crawled back into bed with Maria and held her in the crook of one arm as he fed her. Smiling at Loki as he caught him watching. He had a lot to learn, but he had a lot to teach too. By the time he was done burping her and had her tucked back in her crib Loki was fast asleep, though he curled closer to Tony. This would be hard, but they would survive. This little girl was going to keep them together, he was sure of it.


	3. Pepper Potts

A/N: Someone was asking where Pepper was in all of this…So she gets her own chapter!

* * *

Pepper hadn't given him a second thought the first time she saw Loki, clad in one of her boss's robes as he filled the coffee machine. Her stiletto heels made a quiet click on the tile as she moved around him, laying out papers for her boss to sign. What had surprise her though was his behavior, he had manners unlike the other bedmates Tony had had. He had offered her a cup of coffee, sipping his as he watched her fix it.

"I should introduce myself. I am Loki."

"Interesting name. I'm pepper, Tony's assistant."

She blinked in surprise as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it before returning to his hot drink.

"A pleasure. I've heard that you basically keep this man running."

"You could say that."

"Well I look forward to speaking with you again; you seem busy so I shall leave you to your work."

She watched as he gracefully left the room, picking a book off of a nearby shelf before continuing up the stairs. Pepper glanced down at her hand then to her coffee. She hoped Loki would stick around longer than her boss's other interests.

A few weeks later Loki was still around, dropping by once or twice a week. Each time spending a few minutes to talk with Pepper, sometimes asking about Tony, other times just talking about books. This was new though. She looked at the tag on the bouquet again, reading the smooth writing.

'Ms. Potts thank you for the wonderful recommendations, enjoy your day. ~L'

The tag was attached to a bundle of dahlias, at least one in every possible color. She smiled and got out a vase, clipping of the end of the stem before placing them into the water. Before last week it had been a while since she had gotten flowers from anyone. But Tony had surprised her. He had given her her birthday off, informing her with a card two dozen roses left on her doorstep. He had been in a better mood lately, even taking better care of himself. Who would have thought that a handsome man could change a part of the great Tony Stark?

After a few months Pepper noticed that Loki seemed a bit off, he was carrying himself differently. Tony also seemed to be avoiding her, going as far to attending every meeting. So when Loki had voiced Tony's offer to move in, Pepper caught stark in his workshop and cornered him.

"Tony what the hell is going on? You're hiding something and I don't like it. So help me if you've drug that man into this super hero thing I will-"

"Pep you wouldn't even believe me if I told you!"

She watched as Tony ran a hand over his face as he gave a sigh, he looked wary.

"Tell me anyways. That's that I'm here for and that's what you need."

Tony took a deep breath and looked her right in the eye.

"I got Loki pregnant."

Pepper stared at him and couldn't believe he was pulling this B.S. Didn't he know better by now?

"Tony I don't know if you've noticed but Loki is a male, that can't happen."

"Yes, but Loki is a male god, and a sorcerer at that."

"Tony are you even hearing yourself?"

"Pepper why would I play around with this? Look I'm taking responsibility by having him move in. I don't know what else to do."

Pepper sighed and pulled her boss into a hug. He was tense under arms and she sighed.

"You better have proof, and so help me if this is true you are in so much trouble!"

"Loki will be coming over tonight, I'm sure we can get your proof then."

And proof was what she had gotten. Pepper stayed for dinner upon Tony's request and helped him cook, the kitchen being filled with the smell of herbs and spices. Tony went and got the door as Loki arrived, smiling as they walked into the kitchen. Loki gave a small laugh and smiled at pepper as he sat down at the breakfast bar, watching the two cook.

"I would offer my assistance but I'm afraid that my skills cooking wise are not the greatest."

"Don't worry, we're almost done, we just have to wait for the food to finish baking."

"Miss Potts. Tony says that you are skeptical of my current…predicament."

A lush flared across her cheeks as she turned and hit tony with a dish towel.

"Tony! I-I suppose I am, I was worried about the both of you. You seemed to be acting differently and he explained though, being a woman the male pregnancy is a bit of a new concept for me."

"You were told that I was a got though correct? I am a conjurer, though I can also switch forms."

He gave a simple flick of his wrist and a bouquet of golden roses appeared in his hand. He laid them down on the counter and gave her a small smile.

"Gods have many powers, though they can result in off things. Because of my shifting ability I am able to conceive as a male. The proper organs appearing when needed. If you are still curious you're welcome to see my stomach, though I'm only showing slightly now."

Pepper looked at Tony and received an encouraging smile. She went around the bar and Loki stood, she knew he was tall but without her heels he towered over her. He unbuttoned the bottom half of his shirt and pulled the material back. Sure enough there was a small what she had always called baby bump on his usually flat stomach. Okay, her boss was dating a god who he had knocked up. Nice. She jumped when she was turned around, tony pressing a wine glass into her shaking hands.

"Drink. It's a lot to process, so drink."

She did as she was ordered, taking a small sip then larger one, trying to keep her expression neutral. This was going to bring hell for the public affairs people. Pepper stayed mostly for the rest of the evening, she knew she was just in shock, she would get over it. At least he hadn't knocked up some bimbo from a club or bar.

By the time they were done with dinner Pepper knew she wasn't safe to drive. She helped with the dishes and made her way to her go to room for nights like this. The room was ocean view and painted in cool blues and purples, silver and white trim and accents. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth before crawling into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

A few months later.

"We want you to be the godmother. No pun intended."

Pepper looked up from the smiling baby in her arms and raised an eyebrow at her parents.

"You can't be serious."

Tony gave her a look that screamed. 'You have to be kidding me.'

"Of course we are. Pepper I've trusted you with my life, my company, both which I should not have put on your shoulders. But still, you are the best person I can think of for this. I don't want Maria ending up like me."

Pepper narrowed her eyes at the small smile. He was playing her and had one with that last line.

"Fine. Though I suppose it's not so bad, I've always loved kids. What about the press though?"

"My PA person is on it and is ready to deal with anything. "

Pepper nodded and wiggled her fingers as the baby played with them, she gave Loki a smile.

"I'm impressed; you've managed to turn Tony into a functioning human being."

There was going to be some hellish backlash as soon as word got out about the new stark family. But hey, Tony Stark had money and power for a reason.


	4. Protective older brothers

A/N: AWWWW VERRILY! Seriously you guys rock! I'm so shocked and happy that people are actually reading this and I love it! I will be accepting prompts or ideas for one shots If its a really good idea then I might spread it out like this one! Dont forget to review guys!

* * *

Two Years Later.

Thor didn't know what to expect when he arrived at the mansion of Tony Stark. The enormous house was of course expected. What he didn't expect however, was his apparently not dead brother, not to mention the black haired child on his waist. The little girl resembled his brother and reminded him of someone else. The same someone who appeared behind his brother, giving the child a kiss on the head.

"Anthony, you didn't tell me we were having company."

"This is Thor. Fury wanted me to outfit him with the strength tested tech for SHIELD. What? Have you guys met before?"

"Anthony, I'd like to introduce you to my brother. Brother, this is Anthony, my…partner. A-And our daughter, Maria."

Thor stepped into the house, looking around for a moment before he grabbed Stark around the neck and slammed him against the wall, pictures shaking from the force. He held the man off of the floor and grim snarl across his face.

"Who do you think you are, taking my brother from us? And giving him a child at that. I have heard of your womanizing ways mister stark. Give me one reason why I should not smite you in your own home."

He watched as the mortal grasped at the large hand around his throat, his face turning a bit red. Thor watched as the man began to lose consciousness, so focused that he jumped as a cool hand rested on his arm.

"Brother. Let him go."

"Loki he has dishonored you I will not-"

"I said let him go. I will not have the father of my child killed, no matter how much of an idiot he is."

Thor rolled his eyes and let go of the man, smirking at the solid thud he made on the floor. He watched Loki move over and help him sit up. Where had he put the child? The thunder god looked around and spotted her in some sort of pen, she smiled at him from what she must think was a prison. He continued to admire the house; it was easy to see that his brother was at least well taken care of.

Loki examined Tony's neck; bruises were already blooming on the tan skin. He turned and shot a glare at his brother. This was why he hadn't sought him out. He had never approved of Loki's relationships and he had known that this one would get the same if not, worse treatment. He watched Tony stand and glare at the other Norse god.

"I was going to apologize, but I'm not really in the mood after being chocked almost into a black out. You can go get your tech from SHIELD."

"There is no point. I will leave with or without your 'technology' though I will be taking my brother with me."

"What? The hell you are!"

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose and stepped in between the two. Normally he wouldn't mind being fought over, but this. This was just ridiculous. Not to mention that knowing these two, his daughter could get hurt. Certainly not on purpose, but still hurt. He placed a hand on his brother's chest and looked him in the eye.

"Stop this, you do not own me. I will make my own choices."

"Brother you do not know what you are talking about, cease this."

"Thor. I will harm you if you attempt to hurt him again. Do not test me."

"Loki I do not approve of this."

I'm afraid I don't care Thor. I am happy, and that is all that matters to me."

"But brother think of what father-"

"Odin is not and was never my father! How many times do I have to tell you that!"

Tony winced as Odin was brought up. Loki had explained the entire situation and he felt the god's pain. He knew his father, though that didn't make the lack of any better. Maria started crying and he scooped her up out of the play pen, bouncing her lightly as he walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a prepared cup of juice and gave it to the toddler, chuckling as she squealed happily. Tony put her into a high chair, buckling her in before grabbing an ice pack for his neck and moving so he could watch the brothers. How could he have been so stupid? How did he not make the connection?

Loki wanted to throttle his brother. Who did he think he was, coming in and judging his family? His family, the first one he really had. He looked over as Tony took their daughter into the other room, she didn't need to be around this anyways. Loki gave a sigh and ran a hand through his dark hair, pulling it away from his face.

"Perhaps we should do this another day. Away from my mortal Partner and still mortal daughter. I _do not_ want them harmed."

"I agree, I have the number to this home. I will have a message sent soon. I do not want this to ruin our relationship brother."

Loki opened his mouth to say something before changing his mind. He walked to the kitchen and called over his shoulder.

"As you wish brother. I look forward to speaking with you at a better time.

Thor watched his brother walk away. He looked back before he walked to the door. Tony was playing with his daughter, who was resting in his smiling brother's arms. He felt a pang in his chest as he watched the trio. The family. He realized it then. He was jealous. He wanted that, he had barely even seen Jane since his return, seeing her only in passing at SHIELD. Thor gave a sigh as he left, shutting the door behind him. His brother had finally beaten him. Loki had won.

Loki sighed and ran a hand through has hair after the door shut. He made his way into the kitchen and felt a strange pang in his chest as he watched his partner inspect the darkening bruises on his neck. Moving to stand behind him, he let the façade of pale skin fall away on his hands, gently pressing the cool hands on his lover's throat. He received a content sigh as Tony laid his head back on Loki's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I dishonored you."

Loki huffed out a laugh, resting his head on the shorter man's head.

"Do not listen to my idiot brother. He lets his brawn get ahead of his brain quite often."

"I don't plan too. I enjoyed taking your honor too much anyways. Our kid is cute."

"She's beautiful."

"Just like her mom."

Loki pulled his hands away and shook his head. He would take it as a compliment.

"I will let that one slide Anthony."

"Are you sure? You're welcome to put me in my place."

Tony wiggled his eyebrows at the god before scooping up their daughter and taking her into the living room, setting her on his chest after he lay down. He watched Loki have an inner debate about the comment, obviously remembering the referenced experience.

"Perhaps I will take you up on that offer Anthony. Though I'm not sure what I could possibly bend you over since we broke that last table."

"I'm sure we can think of something. Now if you'll excuse us, Maria and I have important things to do!"

He gave the god a saucy wink before he scooped up his daughter and ran down the hall, her laugh echoing off the walls.


End file.
